Windclan's Warrior
by Yellowfeng
Summary: This a story of a kittypet much like Rusty. For all those cat warrior fanatics like me you'll know what I mean.


Windclan's Warrior

All right! Here goes my second story! This one is in Windclan's eyes. It's a little switcheroo.

_Chapter 1: Cutie-Pie's tale_

Prologue

"Krestlepaw go grab some chervil and cobwebs," barked Barkface. The brown tom then bent down and began chewing up dock to turn into a poultice. When he had finished the apprentice had returned he was hopping on three paws and had a mouthful of fernlike leaves in his jaws. The paw the apprentice wasn't using was covered in cobwebs, "Here you go Barkface," said Krestlepaw through the leaves.

"Don't give them to me! I'm not the injured one!" Yelled the tom.

"Sorry," this made the kit like cat even more anxious than it already was. Krestlepaw gently started to chew the leaves, and then press it to the injured cat's cuts. Juice from the leaves began to seep into the cat's scratches. The cat then sighed of relief from the pain.

* * *

Krestlepaw's POV

The small apprentice was outside the medicine den grooming, when he heard something at the camp entrance. The patrol had come back early, in the center of the group was a badly injured cat. Crowfeather who was part of the patrol stepped forward, "Onestar we found this rogue crossing on our territory. She said she knew you." As Krestlepaw took a closer look at the rogue cat, he saw that it was a she-cat, but badly beat up.

He didn't realize the patrols were that rough, but even as he took a closer look he saw they were old scratches and cuts. Not fresh ones. But then he heard pawsteps, and turned to see Onestar padding toward the group. When he saw the battered she-cat he looked worried.

"Take her to the medicine den, then when she's well bring her some food." Said Onestar in a strong voice. Crowfeather looked befuddled, and slightly angry but did his leader's bidding all the same. He went and stood next to the she-cat and help support her, and she limped to the medicine den. As she passed by Krestlepaw stood aside but noticed that she was extremely dirty with infected wounds all over. He was amazed she could even walk when she was so skinny. A minute later Crowfeather emerged from the den and spoke to Krestlepaw without turning his head.

"Barkface wants you." And he kept walking towards the patrol, with a flick of his tail the group followed silently out of the camp.

"Uh, ok thanks," muttered Krestlepaw even though Crowfeather was long gone. Krestlepaw turned around and walked into the den.

"Krestlepaw go grab some chervil and cobwebs," barked Barkface. The brown tom then bent down and began chewing up dock to turn into a poultice. When he had finished the apprentice had returned he was hopping on three paws and had a mouthful of fernlike leaves in his jaws. The paw the apprentice wasn't using was covered in cobwebs, "Here you go Barkface," said Krestlepaw through the leaves.

"Don't give them to me! I'm not the injured one!" Yelled the tom.

"Sorry," this made the kit like cat even more anxious than it already was. Krestlepaw gently started to chew the leaves, and then press it to the injured cat's cuts. Juice from the leaves began to seep into the cat's scratches. The cat then sighed of relief from the pain.

Barkface began to inspect the she-cat's leg that she wasn't using when she walked in.

"Hmm... looks like rat bite infection," said Barkface, "I'll go get some wild garlic." Barkface padded off into deeper parts of his den in search of his herb.

"So your Krestlepaw are you? Do you like being an apprentice?" Said the she-cat in a soft yet rough voice. "My name is Cutie-Pie, you probably know from my name that I'm a kittypet. But I am no longer." Krestlepaw gaped at this information, he was completely shocked that this beat up cat was a kittypet. "Well are you going to just stand there with your mouth open or are you going to patch me up?!" Snapped Cutie-Pie.

"Oh, uh yes sorry... here," he started applying cobwebs, Barkface had returned with a leaf in his mouth full of strong smelling garlic. He carefully set down the the leaf and took a piece of garlic in his teeth. He set it on Cutie-Pie's rat bite and rolled the garlic all around.

* * *

"Okay, looks like your all patched up, you're going to have to stay here for a couple of nights if you want to heal completely." Said Barkface inspecting all of the scratches, "Good job Krestlepaw, stay here with her," he flicked his tail towards Cutie-Pie, "I'll go fetch us some food." Barkface padded silently out of the den. 

"So Krestlepaw, you feel like answering my question, or do you plan on standing there silently like a buffoon?"

"Huh, wha?" Said Krestlepaw, "Oh... yeah, I do enjoy being an apprentice." He was still shocked at the fact that Cutie-Pie was a kittypet. Cutie-Pie though didn't seem to notice his stares, because she was eyeing him with a funny look.

"You should really try standing up for yourself more, you know?"

"Uh, sure yeah..." muttered Krestlepaw. Barkface had walked in with two rabbits in his jaws. He set one down in front of Cutie-Pie and one in front of Krestlepaw. Cutie-Pie had already started ravenously tearing at the rabbit even before Krestlepaw got his rabbit. Barkface had left the den again and didn't return.

After Cutie-Pie had finished eating she stood up on three legs. "Well get over here and help me," she said noticing that Krestlepaw was finished too. "I need to find Onestar, we need to talk. Hurry up!" Krestlepaw ungracefully shuffled over to Cutie-Pie and helped prop her up with his shoulder.

Once they found Onestar, Cutie-Pie requested that she see him _alone_ in his den. So Krestlepaw escorted her to Onestar's den and left to go help pick up Barkface's den.

* * *

Cutie-Pie's POV

The pain in Cutie-Pie's leg had subsided, for the time being. She limped into Onestar's den where Onestar was awaiting her.

"Cutie-Pie its so good to finally meet you in person."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chap! 


End file.
